El deseo de Zeref
by chibi fan girl 3
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que es lo que piensa el mago oscuro mas temido de todos los tiempos?, si no entonces mucho menos un deseo, pero todos tienen un deseo. Hasta Zeref.
1. El deseo de Zeref

Personalmente me siento feliz de poder hacer esta historia acerca de mi personaje favorito.

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo el fanfic.

* * *

><p>Todo era negro, absolutamente todo, pues era de noche.<p>

Entre la oscuridad de esa negra noche, había una oscura sombra desplazando en sigilo como un susurro que desaparece en el viento helado del bosque negro, una sombra con la figura de una persona, una sombra que haría temblar a cualquiera con el solo pronunciar su nombre, una sombra que muchos desconocían su identidad pero que todos han escuchado de ella, esa sombra cuyo nombre es conocido por todo el mundo pero que su apariencia es irreconocible, con apariencia normal, como cualquier otra persona, aislada de los demás en el oscuro bosque.

El nombre de aquella sombra es Zeref.

El mago oscuro Zeref.

El terrible mago oscuro Zeref.

El maestro Zeref.

Pero pocos sabían la verdad.

Zeref el incomprendido.

Aislado de todo por voluntad propia, con un solo único deseo, el de morir.

Sus palabras son tristes con culpa y arrepentimiento en cada sonido, pronunciado por una boca dictadora de palabras que trajeron desgracia absoluta a países enteros.

Aun no sabe que fue lo que lo impulso a crear tal caos, aun no sabe como pudo tomar millones de vidas tan fácilmente y destruirlas en un segundo como si no tuvieran valor alguno, aun no sabe cuando lo cegó el poder, y aun no sabe como es que pensó que el ser inmortal seria una buena decisión.

Sus demonios tampoco ayudaron mucho, pero el sabe que están haciendo todo lo posible por cumplir su deseo, no solo su deseo, seguramente el de toda la humanidad, y que no importa quien gane la batalla el esta seguro de que alguien le hará el favor a todos de matarlo.

Después de todo el es tan oscuro como el bosque en el que se oculta, se ha hecho sigiloso para evitar el contacto con la vida, no quiere ver ya mas expresiones de terror en las caras de adultos aterrados por su nombre, ni niños llorando con miedo a que vuelva.

Después de todo Zeref solo quiere morir y el sabe, que hay alguien dispuesto a matarlo.

Así que todo lo que le queda a Zeref es esperar, el esta esperando a que el hijo del dragón venga a vengar a todas esas pobres almas que el arrebato de sus cuerpos.

Zeref solo quiere morir.

* * *

><p>Etto...<p>

Zeref te amoooo no mueras.

Pero bueno Hiro Mashima lo quiere de este modo.

Reviews?

Porfavorr?


	2. Que piensa Zeref

Decidí hacer una continuación probablemente no muy larga de este fanfic, ya que este personaje no es muy popular como debería en mi opinión, y no se revela mucha historia aun, pero intentare hacerla lo mejor que pueda.

Ya saben lo que se pone al principio de cada fanfic.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima bla, bla, bla.

* * *

><p>¿Que es lo que piensa Zeref?<p>

Nadie lo sabe.

Pues el no tiene a quien compartirselo, la soledad puede ser muy dura a veces, mas si la vida te rechaza por tus poderes, pero... ¿alguna vez te has preguntado que piensa Zeref?

Probablemente no, pero no te preocupes, a el no le importa, ni siquiera el sabe que esta pensando, porque no quiere saberlo.

Sabe que en el aun queda maldad, por eso no quiere adentrarse en su propia cabeza, no tiene ganas de saber los horribles pensamientos que abundan en el rincón mas lejano de su mente, ese rincón que antes ocupa todo su cerebro, y el mismo que ha guardado bajo llave temiendo el día en que se libere.

Es imposible dejar de pensar, todos lo sabemos, pero Zeref intenta mantener su cabeza ocupada con el pensamiento.

"No pienses nada"

Algo un poco contradictorio pero su fuerza de voluntad le ha ayudado, tal vez el sea el ser mas poderoso del mundo no solo por la gran cantidad de su magia, si no porque nadie ha vivido tanto tiempo, ni soportado la soledad por siglos, nadie ha aguantado tanto aislado de todo, nadie jamas ha tenido tanta fuerza de voluntad y arrepentimiento como el.

Pero lo mas importante, nadie jamas ha podido mantener el mismo pensamiento por mucho tiempo como el.

"No pienses nada"

Pero lo que los demás no saben es que a veces hasta el mas fuerte tiene momentos de debilidad, la fuerza de Zeref se acaba cuando un segundo pensamiento se alberga en su cabeza.

El pensamiento que tal vez comparte con toda la humanidad.

"Si tan solo pudiera morir, dejar de existir, todo seria mejor"

Porque nadie sabe lo que piensa el mago oscuro mas grande de todos los tiempos, ni siquiera el.

* * *

><p>Les dije que iba a ser cortito pero nuestro héroe Hiro Mashima no me da mucho material para trabajar y conocer mas acerca de su personalidad.<p>

Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Un review?

Dejen les doy un dato interesante... Cada vez que mandan un review a un escritor evitan que un angelito muera.


End file.
